1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to identifying media assets. More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing characteristics of a version of a media asset to identify and search a version of the media asset.
2. Background Discussion
Typically, a media asset, such as a movie production or album, is released to the public as a particular version. Following the initial release, it may be necessary to re-release the media asset in a slightly different form, or version. This new version of the asset may be the result of editing portions of violent content, translating the movie or album into a different language, modifying the credits and other similar changes.